The Crack In The Floor
by butterfliesatmidnight1
Summary: Cammie and her roommates are 22 years old, and are some of the best agents in the CIA. Zach also works for the CIA, but didn't meet Cammie until the incident with The Crack In The Floor. Will they fall for each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Crack In The Floor - Romance - Cammie M. & Zach G.**

**Summary: Cammie and her roommates are 22 years old, and are some of the best agents in the CIA. Zach also works for the CIA, but didn't meet Cammie until the incident with The Crack In The Floor. Will they fall for each other? And if they do, How? Read to find out!**

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first FanFiction so please go easy on me! I have been writing and publishing stories for a while though so I'm hoping you'll like it! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls or Zach (Which is VERY unfortunate, if you catch my drift)**

"Thanks, Jimmy!" I called, grabbing my cafe mocha off the counter and waving to the manager of the Starbucks I was currently in. I turned and started for the door, tripping over a crack in the floor in the process.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as my mocha crashed to the floor with me following close behind, "Not again!" I was about to fall face-first into the floor when a pair of tan muscular arms caught me.

"I just walked in the door and you're already falling head over heals for me - literally!" The mystery man smirked at me.

"Uh huh," I said, trying to not get lost in his deep emerald eyes, "You just keep thinkin' that, Hun."

"Oh, I will, I will," He assured me, still smirking. That was getting really annoying. I untangled myself from him and leaned down to pick up the now-empty mocha cup from the floor.

"Hey, Jimmy! Can I get another one over here, please!"

"You spilled it again? That's the second time in a row!" Jimmy called back, already beginning to make me another mocha.

"Yeah, well, ya know, if you got this damn floor fixed then it wouldn't keep happening!" He just chuckled in response.

"So you come here often?" My mystery savior asked, wiping up the coffee-hot chocolate mix from the floor. Wait.. _my_ mystery savior? What's wrong with me! I just met this guy! Oh, wait, he asked me a question.. Unnhhhhh…..

"Well, I've made myself pretty well known at all the Starbucks in this area, yeah" I responded, hoping I answered his question.

"And I see you and the floor are good friends?" He smirked. I blushed before answering.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" He just raised his eyebrows at me. "It was soo totally yours!"

"Suuure it was," He smirked (Oh My Gosh does he ever stop smirking!).

"Yes, it was. If you hadn't come in then I wouldn't have spilled my perfectly delicious mocha all over the floor!" "So you spilled it because I'm just that good looking?" "No!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously now, "You came in at the same time I was going out and we just happened to slam into each other, which caused me to drop my mocha. If you hadn't come in here, then I would be well on my way to work now!" I stopped suddenly. "Shit! What time is it? I'm gonna be late!" Although I knew exactly what time it was because of my lovely internal clock, I pulled out my iPhone.

"8:56! I'm supposed to be there in 4 minutes!" (and 24 seconds, but I figured it would be better if I didn't add that).

"Well can I at least have you number before you go?" Mystery man asked, already grabbing my phone from my hand and slipping his in my grasp. I quickly typed in my name and number before turning around to get my freshly made mocha from Jimmy.

"Thanks, Jimmy! - Again!" Mystery man and I returned our phones to each other and I looked down to see that his name is Zach Goode. Well that certainly fits him. (Note the sarcasm).

"Hmm, Cammie Morgan. Interesting name."

"Yeah, uh, thanks?" I said before calling out "Bye!" and heading, once again, towards the door.

"Try not to trip over anymore cracks in the floor!" Zach called out behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"Shut up, Goode."

I couldn't believe myself. Ever since I ran into Zach in the coffee shop, he was all I could think about. And that was a bad thing. A very, very bad thing. How so, you may be asking? Well, when your a spy, one of the top rules is to not become involved with civilians. Ever. Well, as much as possible. So, what just happened at the Starbucks? Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me. All of a sudden my phone lit up. It was a text from one of my best friends, Bex.

- _Hey, Macey and Liz were talking about heading up to Virginia Beach tomorrow. You in?_

_Sure! _I immediately text back. Then, impulsively, I ask,

- _Hope it's okay if I bring a friend?_

- _As long as he's hot_, Bex replies. Hmm.. How did she know I was talking about a guy? Oh well, that's Bex for ya. I smiled and texted Zach,

- _Hey, Goode. Me and a couple of my friends are thinking about going to Virginia Beach tomorrow..You in?_

_- I knew you couldn't get enough of me. I'm just that Goode. And sure what time?_

_- Haha. Very funny, Zach. I'll pick you up around 1, ok?_

_- Sounds good(e). See you then._

_- Really. Enough with the good(e). Your ego is way too big_

_- What can I say I'm just that Goode_

_- SHUT. UP._

_- You know you love it_

_- In your dreams, Goode. _I smiled and got ready to have the best Saturday of my life.

**A/N: Sorry for the Authors Notes but Like I said before, this is my first FanFiction so I'm anxious to see what you think!**

**Please Review for me! I welcome any suggestions you have and I'll try my hardest to accommodate them! Thank you so much!**

**- Butterfliesatmidnight1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting but...ya know, it's the end of the school year and I'm nearly DROWNING (not literally, thank the Good Lord) in work.**

**Thank you SOOOOOOOO MUCHHHH for the reviews! Everytime I get one I almost literally light up! (ugh...stress on almost...)**

**Anyway, here you go!**

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF-" Here, Liz cleared her throat, stopping Macey at the last second from saying something that Liz considered inappropriate, "-DOGGY POO WHEN THERE ARE HOT GUYS AROUND! ...Especially a _certain somebody_," She added, looking pointedly at me. I rolled my eyes saying, "He's a civilian, Mace. You know we can't get involved with _civilians_."

"Then why'd you invite him?" She asked, cocking her head to the left with a smug look on her face. Ugh. She had me there.

"Fine," I groaned, reaching for the sapphire blue bikini Macey handed me.

"Oh, and don't forget your cover-ups!" She exclaimed, shoving torn jean shorts and a lacey off-white off the shoulders sweater into my arms. She was _way_ too excited about this whole beach/Zach thing. I groaned again and headed into the bathroom to shower and change.

30 minutes later, Bex, Macey, Liz, and I were heading out of my apartment - showered, changed, and "Macey-Make-overed," as she proudly called it.

"C'mon," Macey exclaimed, throwing an arm over my shoulders, "Lets go get your boy." I rolled my eyes before replying, "Maybe you guys should go with Grant, Jonas, and Nick…."

"Ha!" Bex snorted, "You're not getting away from us that easily!" Oh great. Well, this is gonna be fun. (Note the sarcasm). Poor Zach. I know, I know, it's surprising, but I actually feel bad for him. Ohh… Maybe that'll get the smirk off his face! I smiled, proud of myself for thinking of a way to get Zach to stop smirking. Ahh, Zach…

"Cammie? Cammie? CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" - "Huh?" I snapped out of it.. "Oh, sorry guys. I was just…" I trailed off.

"...thinking about Zach?" I blushed and Macey smirked triumphantly. She had nothing on Zach's sexy one. Wait- _no, no, NO! _I shouted to myself in my head, _He's a CIVILIAN! You canNOT fall for him!_ I really regretted asking him to go with us. This is gonna be a disaster. I sighed, and my three best friends looked at me curiously.

"You okay, Cam?" Liz asked timidly.

"Yeah, I'm just-" "She's just thinking about how much she can't wait to see what Zach looks like without his shirt on," Macey cut in.

"Sure I was, Macey..."

"Soo... if you weren't thinking about how smokin' HOT he is, what _were_ you thinking about?" Bex asked. She actually sounded genuinely curious. And not in the 'gimme-as-much-info-as-you-can-cuz-i-wanna-whip-his-butt' way.

"I'm just... I don't know, having second thoughts about inviting him, I guess."

"Trust me, you won't regret it," Macey said confidently. "Besides," Liz cut in, "We'll be here for you no matter what."

"I'll kill him for you if he breaks your heart!" Bex said, a little _too_ cheerily. I smiled weakly. "Thanks guys, but I never even said that I _like _like him..."

"Psshhhh," Macey scoffed. "Deniaaalllll!" Bex sang and Liz just laughed.

"Whatever," I said, dismissing the subject before they started interrogating me, "but seriously Bex, try to control your whole 'killing' thing." She pouted and told me to unlock my car already. I laughed and complied.

We got into my white Ford and buckled up. After all, I am the one driving. I plugged my iPhone into my speakers and blasted Coldplay **(A/N: LOVE THEM!)**. Zach was waiting outside on the steps of his apartment building when I pulled up. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door. I looked at him, shocked. Did he _not_ see the goddess-looking girl sitting there, glaring at him?

"Ha, nice try," Macey said, sticking her head between the two front seats, "Bex isn't gonna let you get away with sitting in the front. Get back 'ere!" Zach smirked and reached for the back door.

"Macey McHenry." Macey said bluntly, looking him over. Obviously Zach saw because his smirk grew.

"Sorry, Goode, but you're not my type." Macey said. Her spy skills must've been on full alert to notice that. "Anyway, Cam's told me a lot about you," She added, exaggerating 'a lot.'

"Oh she has, has she?" Zach said, you guessed it, smirking.

"No!" I said, attempting to not blush furiously and failing miserably, "I haven't! ..There's nothing to tell anyway!" I glared at her.

"Uh huh." Macey said, clearly not believing me.

"Anyway, my name's Rebecca but you won't live to see tomorrow if you call me that, so call me Bex."

"And I'm Liz," She said, cutting in softly with her Southern accent. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," Zach said, lazily waving his hand in the air, "So are we actually gonna go somewhere or are we gonna sit here telling each other our names?" Everyone looked at me after he said that.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," I grumbled, putting my car in reverse.

"Thank God, we're here!" Bex exclaimed, tumbling out of the car.

"Come on, my driving isn't that bad!" Silence. Then, "Umm… Yeah, Cam!" "Suuure!" "Whatever you say!" *Smirk* *Roll of the eyes*

"Hey! It's better than you, Bex!"

"Yeah, she does have a point there," Both Macey and Liz agreed. Bex glared at them, her pride obviously wounded. We just laughed. Just then, a black SUV pulled up next to us. I tensed up, ready for a fight, before I realized that it was just my like-brothers-friends, Grant, Jonas, and Nick.

"Hey there, Cammie-bear!" Grant called out, coming to give me a bear hug. I glared at him before hugging him back.

"So," Nick said, turning to me, "Are you gonna attempt to prove you can surf or what?"

"Psshhhh.. Damn right I can!" I said, tossing my head.

"Uh huh. We'll believe it when we see it, right guys?" Nick turned to the others to back him up.

"WE already know how good she is." Macey said smugly.

"She's bloody amazing!" Bex cut it excitedly.

"Yeah, she is. I recorded it if you want to see it," Liz added softly. (Leave it to Lizzie to record something like that.) Her offer was sweet and all but I wanted to show them the real deal. Nick seemed to agree.

"How do we know its not just some random girl that looks like Cammie? I mean, we all know how good..amazing..Liz is with computers, right, Jonas?" Jonas blushed bright red and stammered,

"Uhh...yeah she is! She-she's great! Even better than me, which is saying something!" It was Liz's turn to blush.

"Nerd love!" I sighed. I ignored the surfing remarks; I would take care of that later. It was getting awkward having Zach just standing there, not knowing anyone. I turned to Zach, grabbed his arm and yanked him forward.

"Guys, this is Zach Goode. Zach, this is Grant, Nick, and Jonas," I said, turning to point each of them out in turn. The boys just studied him, not saying anything. Before the silence got too awkward, Zach stepped in saying,

"So what were you saying about Cammie and surfing?" He smirked, looking amused.

"She said we should go to the beach and watch her surf, maybe even join her on a few waves. We don't believe she can even kneel on a board without falling in, let alone stand and surf." "Hey!" I said, smacking Grant's arm. "I can too!"

"Yeah, right," Zach muttered. Obviously he had sided with the other boys.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, leaning in. "Yeah," He and Nick said at the same time.

"Fine. I'll bet you $20 each that I can catch and surf five waves in 10 minutes or less."

"You have yourself a deal," Nick said, and Zach agreed. They were probably already thinking about what they want to do with my twenty dollars that they _**aren't gonna get**_.

"Ooohh, that was a bad idea," Macey said. "I'm gonna enjoy this," Bex said, smiling excitedly. Liz tsked them, saying "We warned you..."

I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realize that not only can I surf - but I'm pretty damn badass if I do say so myself. Now it's my turn to smirk. This is gonna be fu-un.

**A/N: Sorry for another Authors Note guys, but I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO ALREADY REVIEWED!**

**now...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!**

**15 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**


End file.
